inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Claude Beacons (Torch)
Claude Beacons, better known as Torch (alien name) was a forward and the captain of Prominence, and a co-captain of Chaos along with Suzuno Fuusuke. *Later in season 3, he becomes one of the forwards for Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. *He is also a member of Fire Knight's and of Neo Flames. Appearance thumb|left|Claude BeaconsHe has crimson red hair and yellow eyes with two long lower lashes, one on each eye and has three flame like hairs on top of his head which resembles a tulip, due to which fans call him tulip-head or tulip-sama. When he plays as 'Burn' in Prominence and Chaos, he has marks down both of his eyes. His normal clothes would be a black and white short-sleeved jacket, paired with green pants. Personality He is rebellious and arrogant. He will also do everything to show he is the strongest of all. Jealous of being below Hiroto, he formed a team against him with the help of Gazel. Knowing that it is less than Genesis, it will seek by all means to be the strongest. He is not afraid to face all kinds of challenges that are offered. Hating Hiroto and wishing to surpass him, he will even find players in Raimon posing as someone he is not (the flame striker) and will play against the entire team to be recruited. Nagumo also hates taking orders, especially from Gran. He's a boy with a fiery temperament that does not let people walk all over him and he knows the bounce address all situations. His volcanic nature is completely opposite of his friend Gazel. Plot Season 2 thumb|left|Torch in ProminenceNagumo first appeared in Okinawa when the Inazuma Caravan were searching for someone called the Flame Striker in which Endou and Kidou thought it was Gouenji (Axel Blaze). He confronted Domon and Fubuki claiming to be the Flame Striker and challenged the team to a match seeing if he was the Flame Striker. He proves it to them by using Atomic Flare, a shoot hissatsu. After the match they were about to allow him to join the team except they were interrupted by Hiroto/ Gran (This name is adressed when he is still on Aliea Gakuen). Despite Nagumo's annoyance he revealed his true identity to them, and also threatened to tell Raimon about Gouenji if Hiroto had continued to get in his way. When he and Suzuno the team captain of Diamond Dust heard about Hiroto's team promotion to be team Genesis, the two joined teams forming team thumb|Torch in ChaosChaos, hoping to show their leader who's stronger. He and Gazel then formed the technique Fire Blizzard. Season 3 Later in the FFI arc he and Suzuno were scouted by Aphrodi and the three joined the South Korea team: Fire Dragon and competed with other countries in the FFI (Football thumb|left|Torch in Fire DragonFrontier International) but lost to Inazuma Japan in the Asian Preliminaries Final. During the match against Inazuma Japan he is shown to have created a hissatsu techinique along with Aphrodi and Suzuno, the Chaos Break. Game Appearance Hissatsu *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SH Fire Blizzard' *'SH Chaos Break' *'OF Flame Veil' (Game) *'OF Dog Run '(Game/Alien Form IE3)